Wake up to me
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: Troy visits Gabriella at Stanford and they both study together. When they fall asleep, Gabriella is craving an orgasm but Troy is asleep. She must pleasure herself.


**Title: Wake up to me**

**Summary: Troy visits Gabriella at Stanford and they both study together. When they fall asleep, Gabriella is craving an orgasm but Troy is asleep. She must pleasure herself.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Troy/Gabriella**

I spun around absently in my desk chair and sighed. "I know, Mom."

Maria replicated my sigh. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. And Dad. I promise Troy and I are going back to Albuquerque soon. But, it's basketball season so it's kind of hard at the minute," I explain.

"I know, mi hija. How is Stanford?" she asked.

I eyed up the textbooks and the pile of ring binder folders on my desk, full of completed homework and assignments. "It's great. I love it."

"And I assume Troy's coping at Berkeley?" Maria asked.

"Oh, yeah. I just need to nudge him a bid every so often," I mumbled. "But, that's just him. It was the same in high school. How he graduated is still a mystery to me."

Maria chuckled. "Well, I assume Mr Bolton is arriving any minute?"

"He's late," I said simply. "Practice ran late. He called me before he left."

"Ah. Anyway, I'll let you go. Love you," Maria said.

"Love you, too, Mom. Tell Daddy I love him, too. Call you tomorrow," I murmured as I slid my phone shut and set it on my desk. I heard a key turn in my apartment lock and spun in my chair to see my ever as handsome boyfriend walk in, drop his keys on the table under the coat hooks and throw his backpack carelessly onto the couch.

He looked over at me, a loving smile pulling at his lips. I jumped up from my chair and leapt into his arms. "Oh, baby, I missed you so much. I'm sorry I'm late."

I shook my head, running my fingers through his hair. I pulled back to look at him. "Oh, Troy, it's okay. You called me. It's fine."

He leaned in and kissed me, his gentle lips massaging my own. He tightened his arms around my waist. Just the week apart had our hormones running wild and his hands were already bringing the zipper down at the back of my dress. He moved down to my neck and I felt him smile against my skin. "I can't believe how beautiful you are."

Our first time had been three years ago, celebrating the triple win. It had been magical, giving our virginity to each other. Yeah, shocker, huh? Troy was a virgin before I came along. He didn't show it. He'd told me afterwards. But, he'd seemed so talented whilst loving me, it seemed impossible he was a virgin...but he was. My mom had had to rush off to go to a business meeting and who were we to pass up the opportunity. It started off by Troy simply staying over, something that happened frequently, with the door open, of course. But, we started kissing and suddenly, we were making love.

"Oh, Troy, I have to study," I protested as he pushed the straps of my dress down my arms.

"No you don't," he mumbled. My dress fell to my ankles and he started working on my bra.

"Well, you need to study," I exclaimed as he threw my bra over his shoulder.

He sighed and straightened up. "Fine. But, you're staying like that."

I shrugged and nodded. "Okay." It wasn't the first time we'd studied whilst naked. Of course, it did have a tendency to digress into something else...

I walked over to my windows and pulled the drapes across as Troy flicked the light on. I picked up my prelaw text book as Troy rummaged through his bag for a textbook, too. Once he found one, we made our way to my bedroom. He threw the book onto the bed and then pulled the drapes across. He stripped down to his boxers and then sat on my queen sized bed against the headboard. His legs were spread open and I climbed in after him, settling back against his chest. His book was open to the side of us and mine was open between our legs. His arms were wrapped around my waist and his lips were in constant contact with my shoulder.

I won't get turned on!

I felt my nipples slowly become more sensitive and I ached for more contact but I couldn't give into him. He needed to study. I felt his hand slide down to rest on my thigh. "Wildcat," I warned.

He sighed against my shoulder. "But, baby," he murmured. His fingers softly massaged my inner thigh, making me wet, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I know you want to," he whispered in a sing-song voice.

I shook my head defiantly. "No, I don't."

"Hmmm..." he murmured. "Let me check."

I wondered what he was doing until I suddenly felt two long fingers press themselves against my damp panties-clad vagina. "Oh, my," I breathed shakily as my insides churned with want. My hands flew to his legs, digging my nails into his skin.

"Ah," he whispered. "I said you wanted to."

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against him. "Troy," I murmured. "Please?"

He ran his strong, agile fingers along my soaked panties and I arched my back, my eyes fluttering shut. I felt my vaginal muscles become alert and throb with desire. Troy's other hand, which had been originally wrapped around my waist, was now gently cupping my right breast, his palm softly brushing my hardened nipple. He was sucking on my shoulder, undoubtedly leaving a pattern of gentle pink marks. I felt his muscular chest against my back and craved to see him. But, the feelings he was evoking on my body had my eyelids minds of themselves.

"Troy," I muttered breathlessly, "Wildcat? We're supposed to be, oh," I whispered incoherently as he began massaging my clitoris with two strong, powerful fingers through the silk material of my panties. Small, gentle circles, just enough to provide me with pleasure that needs no descriptions. "Ugh. Amazing. So, uh, good. But, Tr-Troy? We're sup-posed to be stud-dying."

He growled into my shoulder, a strangled sound which I knew too well. "Do you want me to stop?"

I contemplated it. Although I had finished my homework assignments for the next two weeks, I wanted to re-visit my notes and really make sure that I had remembered it, ready for my- "Ah," I whispered. Troy had suddenly given my right nipple a hard pinch. "No. Please, Troy," I cried out.

I felt him smirk against my shoulder. "Your wish is my command," he murmured. He pushed my panties aside and, at an excruciatingly slow pace, entered one lone finger into my vagina.

I craned my neck back against his shoulder as he moved his lips to the spot behind my ear. "Oh, my god..." I murmured, feeling the unexpected intrusion set of fireworks in my lower stomach. His free hand worked continuously against my breast and his lips against my neck. My vaginal walls contracted and then relaxed once his finger was slipped fully inside of me. He began to slowly curl and pump inside of me, touching every single possible spot of my vagina. "Uh, please, oh, faster, harder."

Troy added another finger and I felt my vagina flex with the enlarged intrusion. He slowly sped up his thrusting and I began to move my hips in time with the thrusting. I heard moans erupt from my lips and my fingers continued to dig, I assumed painfully, into Troy's thighs. However, he didn't complain.

His thumb began applying pressure to my clitoris and my stomach tightened like a coil, the familiar warnings of an orgasm flooding my body. His lips and teeth were digging mercilessly into my neck and shoulder. "Come on, baby. You know you want to."

"Oh," I mumbled, "I can't. Not there. Please." I writhed in his arms, so close to that addictive sense of euphoria but not close enough. My walls contracted more frequently around his two talented fingers so they felt that much bigger inside of me. The feelings he was giving me from the most sensitive nerves in my body...amazing.

His thumb suddenly applied pressure, harder than he ever had before. His finger tips were probing so deep, he was gently prodding my cervix with each thrust. I began thrusting my hips against his hand as his free hand continued to work against my nipple. "Come on, baby," he growled into my skin.

My hands flew to his wrist, trying to force him deeper into me. His thumb began to massage my clitoris with the same pressure as before. "Oh, Troy," I cried loudly, twisting my head to the left and then to the right. I felt my body begin to convulse with the early pleasurable shockwaves of my orgasm. "I'm, oh, Troy, coming. I'm coming!" I yelled passionately as my stomach tightened and I writhed in his arms. I felt his fingers continue their thrusting. I screamed something, I don't really know. It felt so amazing.

That's what I loved about college: we could make love whenever we wanted to when Troy visited.

* * *

I stared at my ceiling and let out a muffled growl. I was naked, Troy was half naked and we weren't making love. Having an orgasm by his hand is great and all but it's even better when it's his penis. There was something...special about the way his big, muscular member slipped gently, so gently, into my vagina. He was always gentle, even when we were mad at each other.

I clenched my fists and sighed. I was wet again. I wanted another orgasm. I wanted something. I didn't think, when I'd protested to study, he actually would. He never studies! That's why he almost didn't graduate high school.

Hmmm...Desperate times call for desperate measures. I slipped my hand beneath the sheet and felt around, not really knowing what I was doing. I felt my wet lips and my clitoris. I used two fingers, much smaller than Troy's, to massage it in slow circles, just like Troy did. I bit my lip, muffling my moan. I'd never done this before. It had always been Troy.

I took my fingers from between my legs and reached over to the bedside cabinet, trying not to disturb Troy, and opened the bottom drawer. I moved a few papers and took out a present from Sharpay. She'd given it to me the day after graduation 'to cope with being away from Troy'. I'd never used it before and I was kind of scared. It was a vibrator. It wasn't as big as Troy's penis but I hoped it would do the job, satisfying my craving.

I turned it to high, wanting as much pleasure as possible. I took it under the sheet and aligned it with my entrance. I slowly entered it into my vagina and arched my back in response. I flicked the on switch and immediately felt the shockwaves flood my body. I just lay there, spreading my legs as wide as possible without allowing it to fall out or wake Troy up. The vibrations were amazing, making my muscles flex and contract around it. I gripped the sheets beneath us, not wanting to scream with euphoria. I squeezed my eyes shut, basking in the feeling of the large object vibrating in my vagina.

I breathed shakily and a little whimper of pleasure snuck out between my parted lips. I contracted my vaginal muscles involuntarily and moaned when the vibrations felt even bigger and more exaggerated than they did a moment ago. It felt astounding, just lying there with vibrations pulsing against every last overly sensitive nerve. I flung my head to the side, knowing that any control I had over my body had disappeared.

I unclenched one hand from the sheets and slowly slid it to the annex between my legs. I brushed one finger over my erect clitoris as I moved my hand to grip the vibrator. I twisted it slowly to the right, feeling the fast vibrations touch multiple muscles at the same time. I arched my back at the feeling and whimpered, "Troy."

I flung my head to the other side, so that I was facing away from Troy, as I continued to slowly twist the vibrator this way and that. I used my thumb to brush my clitoris and I released a series of quiet moans because of the glorious feelings that were flooding my body.

With every ragged breath I took, my peaked nipples scraped the soft, thin material of the blankets. It sent another wave of pleasure and wetness crashing through my vagina and the vibrator felt snugger there. I could feel every inch of it, touching every inch of me, just like when Troy's inside of me. I made a mental note to ask Troy to use the vibrator in future sexual experiences; he didn't even know I owned one.

I suddenly felt a larger, familiar hand place itself over mine that was holding the end of the vibrator. It started to slowly pull the vibrator out and then slowly slid it back in. "Oh, god," I cried out, knowing full well that Troy was now awake. I kept my hand beneath his, loving the touch of his skin against mine. My other hand clenched the sheets even tighter.

Two lips wrapped themselves around my right nipple and began to suck languidly at it. I moaned more rapidly, loving how he had such a magnificent affect on me. Every little moan and whimper I'd ever made was because of him. The first time I'd ever moaned because of him had been three months after we got together. We'd been studying at my house, my parents being in North Carolina, visiting my grandparents. Troy and I had begun kissing and when I'd accepted his request, he wrapped his tongue so sensually around mine that I couldn't stop the moan from erupting past my lips. I'd blushed profusely, embarrassed that I'd made such a noise.

"Baby," he groaned against me. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

I let a little whimper escape as he continue to move the vibrator in and out of my vagina. "Didn't want to. Oh! You looked...gorgeous."

He smiled as he lifted his head and looked down on me. He brushed some hair from my forehead and kissed the exposed skin. "Where'd my girlfriend get a vibrator?"

I buried my face into his chest as our hands continued to languidly thrust the vibrator into me. "Sharpay," I mumbled shakily into his chest. "I've never, oh!" I gasped as I rolled back onto my back. I arched my back and whimpered in pleasure, locking my eyes onto Troy's. "I've never...ghg. Used it before."

He smiled in amusement. "Looks like someone is enjoying it."

I nodded breathlessly. "So good," I muttered. "But, can you...ugh. Oh, go faster. Please?"

Troy smiled and kissed my lips while he slowly began to speed up the thrusting of the vibrator. He slowly lined my lower lip with his tongue and I hurried to accept his large tongue. His tongue was the only one to taste me, to pleasure me using his mouth. I used my free hand to push his head closer to mine. His tongue moved swiftly around the inside of my mouth, touching every little corner and crevice. I moaned into his mouth, still feeling the vibrator move steadily inside of me. He moved his talented lips...so talented...down my jaw to my neck. He instantly headed towards the hollow behind my ear and applied pressure, using his tongue, teeth and gentle sucks to make his mark on me. "You're so beautiful," he groaned into my neck and I felt his boxer-clad erection touch my thigh.

"Uhhh..." I moaned as our hands continued to work the pulsing toy in and out of my vagina. I bucked my hips harder against the vibrator and felt one of Troy's fingers apply pressure to my clitoris. "Oh my god!" I yelled passionately. "Please Troy," I moaned.

He chuckled and nodded. "Okay, baby. Anything for you," he whispered. His finger applied more pressure, massaging my small bundle of nerves in tantalising circles.

I arched my back, connecting my eyes to his. I breathed heavily, feeling the familiar swell of pleasure build in my lower stomach. A particularly strong wave of pleasure crashed through me and I let out a loud cry, feeling Troy suck on my nipple at the same time. "Oh, faster, harder...uh...please! Wildcat!"

Troy drastically sped up the thrusting of the vibrator until I was almost losing my mind. "Come on, baby," he groaned into my chest.

"I'm...I'm going to...oh! Come!" I cried. "I'm coming." I bucked my hips harder against our hands and Troy continued massaging my clitoris until I had my orgasm, shaking violently from the effects it had on me. My vaginal walls kept contracting around the vibrator and the pulses felt bigger than ever, sending me to the glorious orgasm.

I calmed down and Troy slowly took the vibrator out of me and turned it off. He held it up for me to see. "I can't believe my horny girlfriend turned to a vibrator before me," he exclaimed jokingly.

I tried to catch my breath and glared at him. "You were sleeping. You looked too sweet to wake up."

Troy began to lick my juices from the vibrator and I let out a tiny whimper of want. Although I'd only orgasmed a matter of seconds before, seeing Troy wrapping his lips around _my_ vibrator to lick_ my_ juices off it, the arousal came crashing back at full force. When Troy was done, he placed it on the bedside cabinet and then straddled me, the thin comforter resting at his waist so that my breasts were exposed to him. I felt a cool breeze hit my sensitive nipples and they peaked even further.

Troy stroked my cheek and smiled lovingly down on me. I felt his erection, still covered by the cotton material of his boxers, press gently against my centre. I arched my back at the feeling and groaned, my eyes fluttering shut. "You okay, baby?"

"Mmmmm...Troy, please," I whispered helplessly. I ran my hands down to his hips and began to push his boxers down. He helped me along the way and I wrapped my hand around his erect penis. I began to pump slowly up and down. "Troy, come on..."

Troy groaned quietly, almost glaring at me. He pinned my hands above my head and kissed me deeply, entwining his tongue around mine. He pulled back and smirked at me. "I don't know..." he murmured in my ear as he rubbed the tip of his penis between my enlarged lips. "You look so hot when you're frustrated."

I glared up at him. "Troy Bolton, there are plenty of willing guys at this university, if you don't enter me-AH!" I screamed loudly as he suddenly entered me as far as he could. He was so big and muscular, touching my sensitive vagina. He stayed still inside of me, allowing me to adjust to the feeling of him being inside of me. I breathed deeply and squeezed my eyes shut at the feelings he was evoking on me.

Troy kept my hands pinned above my head and kissed my forehead gently. "You okay?"

I took deep, shaky breaths and I finally opened my eyes. "Yeah. You just...Wow. You took me by surprise." I moved my hips, trying to get as comfy as possible, resulting in a moan being released simultaneously from the both of us.

He chuckled breathlessly. "Waking up to find my girlfriend orgasming over a vibrator surprised me, too," he murmured as he leaned down to gently kiss and nip at my nipples. He stayed perfectly still, allowing me time to adjust to the feeling.

I closed my eyes in pure bliss. If I died right now, I'd be happy. Hmmmm...death by Troy...Well, I'd like to orgasm first. I squeezed my walls around him, opening my eyes in time for him to lift his head. I gave a simple nod and we shared a mutual smile as he leaned down to kiss me deeply, his tongue twisting around mine.

He slowly began to pull out of me, causing me to moan uncontrollably into his mouth. He broke the kiss, staring into my eyes as he slowly slid back in, filling me up to the brim. I arched my back into him, my nipples scraping against his well defined muscles. He looked down at me with that devilishly sexy smirk. "You are so incredible."

I groaned as he pulled out and moved back in again, building the familiar rhythm in no time at all. "I try. But, really...Oh! You do the majority."

He chuckled breathlessly, glancing down to where we were joined in the most intimate of ways, and then glanced back at me. "I've got the better endurance," he bragged and I immediately tightened my walls on purpose to cut him off. "But, keep doing that and you'll be fine," he promised. He let go of my hands and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing us closer together and his wrapped tightly around my waist. I didn't mind that his entire weight was bearing on me. In fact, I found it terribly arousing. There was nothing stopping us from being fully connected physically.

I craned my neck back as he peppered soft, chaste kisses on my throat and chest. All I could think about was Troy. Troy was in my life. Troy was in my heart. Troy was in my apartment. Troy was kissing my breasts ever so sweetly. Troy was moving so gently inside of me, giving me the most mind-blowing pleasure. Before our first time, I'd heard rumours that you get used to the pleasure, that it doesn't seem as special after a while. But, when Troy is inside of me, the only man to ever be there, we're the only two people in the universe. The pleasure simply gets more spectacular every time.

I wrapped by legs tightly around his hips, drawing him in even further. I giggled breathlessly as a thought struck me. I watched him as he stopped his ministrations but kept moving swiftly inside of me, slowly increasing the speed. "I was just, uh, thinking. I love it...ohhhhh...when we're like this."

He smiled softly. "Me too," he groaned. "I think we're...ugh...nymph...oh...maniacs."

I giggled and simply held him tighter. I couldn't deny it. We couldn't be alone without making love. Ever. But, it wasn't like we went overboard. He knew where my limits were and he had seen me when I'm stressed about college work and it was something he swore he never wanted to see again.

"How are you doing, baby?" Troy groaned into my neck.

I gasped into his ear, gripping at his hair, as he bit the skin of my neck softly. I finally remembered that he was probably close to his orgasm...and I wasn't. I was nowhere near all because I had been thinking about how much I love him. Damn him.

"Damn you," I muttered, moving my hips to the same rhythm as his, attempting to increase the speed that my orgasm would, inevitably, come. **(A/N: no pun intended)**

He gasped, pulling back to look me in the eyes, his hips increasing speed again, making a series of whimpers escape my lips. I tried to keep up with his movements but was failing terribly. Like he said: he's got more endurance. "What did I, uh, do? Or not do?"

"I'm nowhere near," I cried in frustration, almost crying with embarrassment. I shouldn't be embarrassment. With the situations we'd had, me not being close to an orgasm was the least of our worries. The most memorable was the time in his shower when we were still at East High. About 1AM, school night. Imagine the noise we made with me being pushed against the shower wall, our muffled moans...and when we had accidentally knocked all of Troy's shower gel and shampoo bottles off of the shelves. We had almost been caught by his parents.

He frowned. "What?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Sorry," I mumbled through a moan. "I was thinking about how nice this is. I haven't been...oh my god!" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut tightly as Troy pinched my clitoris.

"Does that help?" he asked breathlessly, still moving steadily above me.

The pleasure was mounting, low in my stomach. I kissed his shoulder lovingly, still feeling his long, hard penis moving quickly and gently inside of my slick, tight vagina. "Oh my," I groaned.

He smirked, pressing his lips softly to the hollow behind my ear. "Come on," he urged. He snaked his hand between our joined bodies and I knew what was coming, bracing myself by digging my nails into his back.

He massaged my swollen clitoris quickly in circles, causing wave upon wave to crash through my entire body. My breathing increased and I unconsciously squeezed my vaginal walls around him causing him to speed up both his thrusting and his rubbing. "Troy," I gasped. "Troy, I'm gonna," I gulped in as much oxygen as I could, "come." I rocked more hurriedly against him and his gentle chant of my name in my ear told me he was as close as I was. With one last pinch of my clitoris, I was screaming, "I'm coming!"

Troy groaned in my ear as he ejaculated inside of me. He held me tightly as I convulsed violently from the after effects of my orgasm. "Come on, baby," he murmured quietly.

I groaned tiredly as I opened my eyes. I smiled up at him, not allowing him to pull out. "That was..."

"...amazing," he finished, leaning down to kiss my swollen lips.

I nodded. "I love waking up to you," I admitted with a blush and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss me again.


End file.
